


Swim Lesson

by fencingfox



Series: This October Night [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fictober 2019, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, Swimming, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: "Just because I told you I couldn't, doesn't mean I want to." Tom gestures from the water toward B'Elanna. He's standing about thigh deep in the water so his swim shorts bulge with trapped air. She stands at the edge of the beach where the waves can caress her toes.





	Swim Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the lists I'm using in case you are curious to know what's coming. I might substitute things but I don't imagine doing it too often.
> 
> **Fictober: **http://bit.ly/2nFA7LP  
**Whumptober: **http://bit.ly/2peJBhB  
**Kinktober: **http://bit.ly/2mJLtxM  
***Inktober:** http://bit.ly/2mRMzrw
> 
> *Yeah I know this is mostly for art. The prompts are an extra challenge.
> 
> Personally, I'm looking forward to 12: “What if I don’t see it?” | "Don't move." | Public | Dragon

* * *

**| "It will be fun, trust me." | shaky hands | blind fold | ring |**

* * *

"It will be fun, trust me."

"Just because I told you I couldn't, doesn't mean I want to." Tom gestures from the water toward B'Elanna. He's standing about thigh deep in the water so his swim shorts bulge with trapped air. She stands at the edge of the beach where the waves can caress her toes. The artificial sun feels good on her skin. The wave breaks feel cold. She isn't so sure about going in.

"Well don't you?" She gives it some thought, rocking back and forth on her feet. The motion draws Tom's eyes to her feet. They're cute. Her long toe on her left foot glints in the artificial sunlight. He squints at it. "Are you wearing a _toe_ ring?" He'd never have guessed her to be the type. His eyes shoot back to her face in time for him to see her look down.

"I forgot I had it on." She shifts her weight to her right and steadily crouches enough to bring her left foot to her thigh where she plucks the ring off and deposits it in her halter-style top. "It was my mother's." She starts wading into the water. When she gets to her waist she shivers and crosses her arms.

"I didn't know Klingons wear toe rings." Tom opens his arms to her. She steps into them. For warmth.

"I don't imagine you've seen very many Klingon toes; it's ceremonial." It feels good to hold her like this. He'd only done it a few times; he could count them on one hand. Not that he was counting. He clears his throat in an effort to clear his mind. Touching her is one of the perks of teaching her to swim. He'll need to hold it together. With slow steps he pulls them both deeper. He smirks when she starts and hugs her arms around him. "Tom, I can't touch the ground."

"How else are you going to learn how to swim?" She huffs. She knows even now that she can ask him to bring her back to the shore but the competition in her can't let him go on being better at something she can't even do. Sure, he's a better pilot, but at least she knows how to fly a ship. She can't say the same for his engineering capabilities. Besides, he's warm. And she's been wanting to be this close again since Sakari. She shakes the memory loose. He's just teaching her how to swim. Nothing more. "Kick your feet a little so you don't sink too much." He's finally stopped moving. Even pointing her toes, she can't touch the ground. It's unsettling. "How'd you never learn to swim?"

"There wasn't time to when we were on Qo'nos, and there wasn't a reason to on Kessik. When I got to the Academy," she shrugs, "I sorta forgot." Her feet are finally having an effect. She loosens her grip a little on Tom but is glad that he doesn't let go of her.

"You never went to the beach?"

"I did. I just never got deeper than my waist." He laughs.

"So a meter in?" She hits his chest lightly, only because she's worried it'll make him let her go.

"I'm not that short!"

"Alright I surrender. Short, no. Short-_tempered_, yes." Tom's a bit surprised she doesn't hit him for that. But maybe she sees the truth of it. "What about the required swim class?"

"Being on track would have kept me out of it but I left before then anyway." He nods. He can assess her kicking by the swirls of water it stirs. She has a decent enough form for a beginner.

"Okay stop kicking now. I'm going to help you onto your back."

"My back?" He tilts her backwards when he feels her legs go still. She's laying down on his arms, too curled to really float.

"Yes. Relax. It's how you learn to float." Her eyes tell him that she wants to fight back. He isn't surprised. Floating for the first time is a pretty vulnerable experience. He watches her body relax but doesn't remove his arms. He sees the water ripple at her hands. They're shaking. He wonders why when she balls them into fists and the water stills.

B'Elanna forces her body to relax. It's incredibly hard. Every nerve in her being is telling her that relaxing will drown her. But she trust Tom...most days. Today is one of them it seems. When she relaxes, she feels his hands on her upper back and lower thighs. She reprimands herself when she finds she likes his hands there for more than just the support they offer. She feels ripples at her sides and realizes her hands are shaking from the combined effect of trying to relax and wanting to spring upright. She balls her hands into fists and closes her eyes. She opens them again when she finds the sensation of helplessness too powerful.

"Are you alright?" She nods. The water laps at her hairline and ears.

"Just nervous." She eyes him sideways. He towers over her reclining body. The feeling of helplessness returns a moment when she realizes that her life is as good as his right now. Except for them being on the holodeck. With safeties on. And that she doesn't belong to anyone. Doesn't even wish it. Nope. Not at all. She swallows to hide her discomfort. "You ever teach anyone this before?"

"Not from the very beginning no." He adds when she draws a sharp breath and her body lifts lightly in the water. "But don't worry. Even babies can swim." Sick Bay duties gave him all sorts of interesting information. Such as the bradycardic response that is seen in many humanoid infants. They open their eyes, hold their breath, and move their arms and legs like doggy paddling. They can't really swim; it just looks like it. Then there's the Bajoran anatomy lesson that made him wonder about the ceremony of B'Elanna's toe ring. Female Bajorans use toe rings to regulate their menstrual cycle when trying to conceive. How it works, noone's sure. Why he's thinking about babies, he isn't sure. B'Elanna's his friend who he's teaching to swim. Nothing more. He shifts away from her a little to give her arms room. "Take a deep breath and don't let it out all the way while you breath. Kick your legs lightly and if you feel your chest sinking, push down on the water with your hands palm down." He removes the hand from her thighs. They sink a little before she manages to bring them back to the surface. Her light brown thighs glisten from water under the artificial light. Tom finds it entrancing. He manages to focus enough to remove his second hand. It hovers below her body but she doesn't need it. She smiles widely as her hands lightly pat the water to stay a float.

"Hey, I'm swimming." B'Elanna finds it easy to float now. So long as her lungs are full she doesn't have to work too hard to stay afloat. Talking had brought her down a little but she immediately bobs back up. She hears Tom chuckle and sees her lean over her with a comment half out his mouth. Before she registers what's happening, the water rushes over her face. She has to close her eyes and flails. Just when she wonders if she's even flailing in the right direction, she feels Tom's arms at her back and thighs to pull her to the surface. She's coughing so he lets her legs fall and hold her so she can cough it out over his shoulder. Her nose and throat burn. She wonders why she'd agreed to this torture.

"Do you want to go back?" She's still coughing and sputtering so all she can do is nod her head aggressively. Thankfully, he feels her and starts wading to the shore. At the point where she can reach the ground again, Tom sets her down. She sways a little but the worst of the coughing is complete. His hands are on her biceps. "You alright? What happened there?"

"I'm good now." She doesn't have an answer for the second question. "I want to go back to my quarters though. I'm suddenly exhausted." He nods knowingly.

"Nearly drowning will do that to you." She's glad he doesn't press on the second question. She can't afford to get lost in those blue eyes like she had in the blue water. "I'll walk you back." When she give him what she hopes is a discouraging look, he adds, "to make sure you're okay." She rolls her eyes and pushes away from him to go to the shore on her own steam. She doesn't need coddling.

"Fine." But she does like his company. They dry themselves at their beach chairs. Why? She isn't sure. As soon as they step off the holodeck, the water will disappear. Habit perhaps. She uses his shoulder just to touch him so she can slip her toe ring back on. He doesn't seem to mind.

They reach her quarters without talking much. She presses the door chime and hesitates at the door for no reason other than she still wants his company. She turns around an looks at him. He'd draped the blue towel around his shoulders where the ends could cover his surprisingly hairy chest some.

"Want to come in?" She isn't sure why she says it, "to make sure I'm okay I mean." Must be nerves. He's her friend; there's no reason for them. He smirks and she regrets her addition when he leans a little forward. She has to back away to avoid knocking heads; he's that close.

"Sure. I am a nurse after all." Her heart fumbles and her throat tightens. She wonders if this is really happening. He teaches her to float a little and now she wants to float with him. Yes. This is happening. She tilts her head up a little. Not to kiss him. No, but almost close enough to. She wants to make sure this is what he's trying to do. She looks at his eyes, then his lips, and eyes flutter back to his finally, hoping he got the message. He did. He presses his head the rest of the way forward, pinning her to the edge of the open doorframe with his kiss. He's sweet and a little salty, but she likes it all the same. His lips are soft, softer than she expected and she finds herself opening to him with a sigh. His tongue grazes her lower lip, teasing, but it doesn't enter her mouth. When it retreats, she grabs his face and forces her way between his lips. After a moment of tangling, he breaks away, as breathless as she.

Wordlessly, Tom follows as B'Elanna pulls him into her quarters. He has time to wonder if this is really happening before she pulls him into another kiss. It moves quickly. He feels a breeze as the air touches his exposed shoulders when she throws the towel off of him. His fingers slide up her waist and ribs, resting for a moment with thumbs under the waistband of her top. Then her hands are on his hips, hurrily trying to shed him of his only clothing. She manages to get his swim trunks down his hips and she cups his ass with a growl. He obliges her exploration for a moment before he breaks the kiss to pull her top off. She immediately sheds her bottoms once her hands are free and then they are laughing and stumbling to her bed. She lands with a giggle and a thump on the pillows. He climbs over her and looks down her body with awe. He breaks the spell by kissing her collar bone.

"You're lovely, B'Elanna," he says between kisses. He shifts his weight and feels a soft fabric under his right hand between and half underneath the pillows. At first he thinks it's her hair but he pulls up to see what he's holding when she doesn't complain of him pulling her hair. It's a multicolored scarf. He raises an eyebrow at it as he sits back on his heels over her hips and stomach. She's blushing when he looks at her. "What's this?"

"It's just a scarf." She squirms, trying to get him back on track no doubt. He doesn't budge. He has a hunch.

"In your bed, under the pillows?" She purses her lips.

"I forgot it."

"You don't wear scarfs."

"I do when it's cold." He shakes the shear cloth.

"This isn't a cold weather scarf." She looks at a loss for words. He takes pity on her and kisses a line down her jaw and neck. "What do you use it for if not warmth?" He purrs against her skin between kisses. She shudders.

"I—" B'Elanna's about to say that she doesn't want to tell him. She's sure he knows it's something kinky and would let her leave the issue if she refused any more. But, with some time since, she could remember feeling taken aback when he hovered over her just before she slipped under water. Then there was the helpless but safe feeling when she'd accidently closed her eyes in his arms. It had always been a turn on for her. So much so that she sometimes took to blindfolding herself when she masturbated. It wasn't so much the loss of sight as it was the vulnerable feeling. "It's a blindfold." His kisses stutter. When he resumes, she feels his lips are curled into a smile. He pulls away at her collar bone. She resents the loss of his lips. He holds the scarf loosely between two hands in front of her when he rests on his heels again.

"May I?" It's the single most erotic moment of her life.

"Yes," she barely manages to force out. She watches him lean forward with the scarf centered over her eyes. She closes her eyes when he's close and lifts her head when his hands brush her ears. She feels him tie a knot closer to the side of her head than the back. She sighs softly when he tightens it. His hands leave her head and she finds herself floating. She has no idea where he is. She jumps a little when she feels fingers circle her nipple. It stands up immediately. She has no doubt he's watching her closely. The thought makes her squirm.

"Still okay?" She laughs at that.

"Yes _nurse_." He laughs too when he realizes that he'd inadvertently stumbled on their new joke. Her body is wonderful to look at and even better to touch. She's very responsive. Every brush over her nipple makes her gasp. He removes his hand and presses his chest to hers so he can capture the other nipple in his mouth. She moans and presses up against him. He rocks his groin against her hips. That seems to please her. She rocks back. Tom nibbles lightly on the skin around her nipple and listens to her sighs and moans. He moves to the other side, smirking with the heady feeling of power this brings him. "Tom," she mewls. He can hear the need in her voice. He abandons her breast to kiss down her stomach in a meandering, indirect path. She's squirming by the time his lips touch her pubic bone. He pulls away to disorient her for a moment before coming back to give her a cursory lick. Her mouth forms a round O but she doesn't make a sound as her head tilts back slightly. Tom feels a hand tangle in his hair. It isn't demanding anything from him; but he knows an order when he sees one. With a surge of power coursing through his limbs, he latches onto one of her plump, hairless lips. She ruts against him, smearing herself on him. Tom moves to the other side, letting his tongue explore the nearby folds. Then he wraps his mouth gently around her clit, she arches softly with a throaty growl. Her fingers in his hair tighten. He works lazy, loose circles over her writhing body. Eventually he has to wrap his arms around her thighs to keep her from scooting away from him in excitement. That makes her louder. He moves his tongue horizontally quickly and feels her come undone against him. He brings her down gently with soft, slow touches.

When Tom's mouth leaves, B'Elanna has the sudden fear that he's going to simply walk out on her. The fears dissipate when she feels the bed shift and his chest hairs tickle her still sensitive nipples. He kisses her right cheek and uses his hand to pull her blindfold down in one motion. The soft fabric rests against her neck. She opens her eyes to look at him, but he's still at her neck.

"Liked that?"

"Loved it." Her hand runs up and down his back, reveling in the sinewy muscle she feels just below the surface. "Unfortunately for you," he freezes, "I'm not done with you yet." He pulls away to hover over her and look at her. The delicious vulnerable sensation returns.

"And just what did you have in mind?" She pushes his right shoulder back and sideways in an attempt to twist his body. He obliges, and lays back on the bed like she wants. She climbs over him and lowers herself to rock against the hardened ridge of his erection. He closes his eyes with a groan and grabs her hips. "Unfortunately for you, I like this." She wonders for a moment if he expects to do this again by that comment. She pushes it from her mind. She hadn't thought that far yet. But her mind offers a 'maybe...probably...yes, definitely' without her asking for it. She leans a little forward so she can grasp his penis and guide it into her. It's tight going in and she has to close her eyes to the pleasant mixture of pain and pleasure it evokes while she moans. Soon, it's only pleasure, but she does miss the slight pain of starting. She rests her hands on his chest and begins sliding her hips backwards and forwards over his body. Her clit slides on his stomach some, but not enough to ever get her off. She can simply enjoy the sensation like a good stretch. When she starts moving faster at his insistence, he offers his hands to her. She clasps them for support and rides him as quickly as she can. He groans and squeezes her hands as he thrusts upwards once. She feels his hot release and slows down as he rides out his orgasm. She pushes herself off of him with shaky legs and collapses to his side. He curls around her affectionately with his arm and leg thrown over her body. He kisses her cheek. She turns her head toward him and nuzzles closer. She smiles. Yes, she's okay here. Perfectly okay.


End file.
